Star Message
by fenkata1
Summary: My new KND story.I don't own KND blabla you know the rest :p


_Edit: Did some editing here and there._

**Okay um i just want you to know that I'm retiring from KND so I'm doing some stories for goodye. I'm also making pictures to this story but they will be out in a few days. Hope you like it! I don't own KND!**

Star Message

It was about a month after Numbuh 1 had left.

"This is the end, Numbuh 5! Another failed mission! This is the fifth on in a role! And it's only The Toiletnator! I really don't know what's wrong Abby, but it has to stop."

Another lecture from Numbuh 362, who was calling from Moonbase for the fifth time this week. Without Numbuh 1, the mission had really gone low and everyone in the team were depressed.

"I know,Numbuh 362,I know but there's just nothing Numbuh 5 can do. Numbuh 5's just not good enough for this post." The girl looked at her feet ashamed.

"Well,Abby, you still have a week. If your team fails another mission, I'm gonna have to break you up or put another leader."

"Oh,come on, Numbuh 362! Numbuh 5's a great leader but it has been only a month since Numbuh 1 left us, we still haven't recovered." Numbuh 2 stepped up but was silenced by Numbuh 362. The black skinned girl put a hand on her teammate's shoulder showing gratitude and lifted her teary eyes to see him.

"Thanks, Numbuh 2 but Abby will handle this. Rules are rules."

"Thank you for the understanding, Numbuh 5. End transmition." And with that, the huge screen went black and the whole room went dark.

"Don't worry, Numbuh 5. We'll pull out somehow." Numbuh 4 tried to calm her down.

"Yeah, don't listen to Numbuh 362. We'll always stay together!" Numbuh 3 added.

Abby looked her three teammates and best friends who were surrounding her ,patting her back and hugging her, reassuring her that everything would be ok and she really wished she could believe them...

"Yeah...I know guys...Now, come on, let's go to bed. We have to be strong for the missions."

"Yep, you bet" They all agreed yawning.

Numbuh 3 and 4 went away. Only Numbuh 2 stayed a little behind unsure if he should go but stopped fully as he saw his leader crying. He quickly went back to her and hugged her. She hugged back immediately and sobbed even harder.

"Shhh...calm down,Numbuh 5. Everything's going to be ok."

"No...no it won't be, Hoagie! I failed! I failed the whole team! I'm a horrible leader and now they are going to separate us because of me!"

"Don't ever talk like that! Without you, our team wouldn't be able to survive at all! Yes, you may not be Numbuh 1 but you are just as good as a leader,I 'm sure." He smiled charmingly.

"Go, you also need some sleep. More than any of us."

"Thank you, Hoagie. I will." She also gave a little sad smile.

Minutes after that, Numbuh 5 was walking alone in the tree house. She was on her way to her bedroom but stopped suddenly. She sighed and entered a room with a 1 painted on the door.

She looked around. It was dark but wasn't changed a bit. She could still smell his scent and sense his presence like he was there just hiding and he would jump any moment screaming 'I'm back!'

After Numbuh 1 left, Numbuh 5 ordered nothing in the room to be moved. The others also agreed even though they knew he would never come back ,but having his things like that gave them little hope.

Abby went to his desk. The desk he had worked on so many sleepless nights. She remembered how almost every night she went to check on him and how they always argued about him going to bed. Numbuh 5 tried to fight back the tears from the memory so she lifted her head and looked through the window. A storm was starting. It was already raining hard and when a lightning suddenly flashed and lit up the room for a couple of seconds, the girl then saw his sun glasses. And even thought he left them, she never actually wear her leader's glasses, they were his and only his...

Abby didn't understand, she was always strong and didn't cry at all but by just the sight of them, she burst into tears...

The girl then saw his bed; still tidy and in perfect condition. She went up to it and sat. She looked down at his pillow and couldn't resist the urge to take it. The moment she lifted it, a letter fell from it.

Numbuh 5 took it in her hands and even with the little light from outside she could read the word written on it.

_Abby_

Her eyes widened and she quickly opened it. The girl started reading impatiently.

_Dear Abby,_

_I know my leaving was sudden but they allowed me to send you this._

_Look, I know to be a leader is hard for you but I'm sure you'll do just fine. I already told you, I have my faith in you. I hope the others aren't making too much trouble. I miss you guys and I think about you every day._

_Here everything's different but it is also very interesting. I can't tell you anything, although I want to. I still miss Earth, but here I can be in better use to kids and help them fight._

_And you shouldn't be worried about anything. I know how hard it is to take care of the team but sometimes you should listen to them. You should believe in yourself because the others do too and because I believe in you._

_I have to go now but I promise that we will meet again someday._

_Nigel Uno_

She read the letter over and over again and it really gave her little courage. This really made her feel like he was there right in front of her. She looked at the sky. The clouds were fading up just a little to show a part of the night sky she couldn't help but smile when the stars almost formed his face.

Yes she knew...she believed that everything would be ok.

**End**

.com/gallery/9302389#/d1d1eq2

This is a picture based on the fic.


End file.
